


Tell me you are mine

by Darkness07



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute Will, Jealous Hannibal, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness07/pseuds/Darkness07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un Santa slash! regalo de Kiri jeje. Si, excesivamente tarde, lo se. x'(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me you are mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiriAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/gifts).



> Probablemente sea un poco (tal vez mucho) OoC. Aun no tengo muy bien definidos sus personalidades. O bueno, solo el de Will xD me quede estancada en tierno Will antes de la llegada de Hanni :(.  
> Bueno muchos feelings por hoy. Enjoy!

_Si te viera todos los días, por siempre, Will, recordaría esta ocasión…_

***

Decidimos quedarnos en Luna Hotel Baglioni, al estar cerca de la plaza San Marcos nos daba comodidad al hacer los constantes paseos turísticos con Hannibal de guía.   
Era realmente mágico el estar en una ciudad con tanta historia por contar.  
*******  
¿A dónde iremos el día de hoy, _Signore Giordano_?- Obviamente íbamos a necesitar nuevas identidades ya que ahora el FBI y la _polizia_ iban tras nosotros.

  
Vamos al puente más antigua de _Venezia_ , El Puente Rialto.- Nos condujo hacía las calles infestadas de turistas, agarrando mi mano para evitar separarnos a causa del tumulto.

  
Visitamos el Museo Correr al estar cerca de la Piazza San Marcos. Intentando no tomar tanto tiempo para poder seguir nuestro camino, aunque era casi imposible ya que Hannibal contemplaba cada obra de arte por lo menos durante 10 minutos.

Si seguimos a este ritmo no llegamos ni a cenar.- mi voz sonó más cansada de la que esperaba mostrar.- me gusta poder aprender sobre el arte como a ti, pero debemos seguir. ¿No crees?

Mis disculpas, Will. No sabía que estaba tomando demasiado tiempo.-volvió a tomar mi mano y seguimos avanzando por la calle Frezzeria, de teniéndonos a ver la fachada del teatro San Gallo un tanto descuidada.

Sinceramente.- empezó a hablar con una sonrisa un tanto irónica.- pienso que es un teatro pésimo.

¿Por qué?- pregunté un tanto sorprendido por su crueldad y poco tacto.

Tiene una muy pésima estructura.- habló sin más.- Grabriello Chiabrera hubiera muerto de un infarto en lugar de ser a causa de la vejez.

-Bueno, haz de tener razón entonces.

-Siempre la tengo.- Soberbiamente siguió caminando calle abajo.

-Cuánta modestia.- Dije mordazmente a fin de molestarle un poco.

                                                                                                                                        ***  
Llegamos al Puente Rialto al atardecer, pudiendo disfrutar la vista del Gran Canal que cruzaba el puente, maravillándome por el reflejo del sol sobre las calmadas aguas.

  
-Hermoso, ¿No es así?

-Es muy hermoso.

No había necesidad de romper ese momento con una conversación.

Al ver el atardecer terminar bajamos por la callejuela rumbo a las góndolas.

-A mi parecer la góndola es el mejor transporte para cruzar los canales de Venecia, conserva su esencia. ¿Te gustaría recorrerlos?

-Pienso que sería una maravillosa experiencia.

-Pues no se diga más.- Habló volteando hacía un señor que supongo alquilaba góndolas.

- _Quello che vuoi, Signore?_

- _Vorrei noleggiare una gondola_

- _Con il gondoliere?_

- _Se grazie._

- _Sarà pronto in 15 minuti, Signore._

Se volvió a voltear hacía mí y como si hubiera visto la pregunta flotar sobre mi cabeza respondió.- Estará lista en 15 minutos.

-¿Que te gustaría hacer mañana?   
  
-No creo que aún debamos pensar en eso, tenemos tiempo. No hay que apresurarnos.- Le sonreí transmitiendo mi calma a través de esta.

-Tienes razón, Will. Tenemos tiempo. Todo el que queramos.

- _Signor sua gondola!-_ gritó un joven de apariencia un tanto chistosa, llevaba pantalones negros, camiseta negra con rayas blancas y sombrero con cinta roja.

-Parece que nuestra embarcación ya está lista.

Caminamos hasta situarnos al borde de la góndola, Hannibal entró primero y me ayudó a entrar sujetándome de la mano, todo un caballero.

El chico que parecía por mucho ser menor que yo no paraba de mirarme con descaro mientras esperaba parado en la popa de la góndola.

- _Sei molto bello_.- Habló con atrevimiento mientras sus ojos viajaban sin reparo alguno sobre mí.

E-eh _grazie_?- Un rubor subió por mi cuello coloreando mis mejillas evitando su mirada.

Supongo que a Hannibal no le hizo mucha gracia su osadía ya que me jaló de mano apretándola fuertemente y sin venir a cuento me besó demandantemente mordiendo mi labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar como si estuviera marcándome para luego separarse de mí con una sonrisa dirigida hacia el muchacho quien se había quedado con la mandíbula abierta.

- _Scusate, è mio._

Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Hannibal Lecter, el prófugo más buscado por el FBI acababa de besarme.

Oh.

Por.

Dios.

                                                                                                                                          ***  
El viaje transcurrió entre un silencio incómodo y con tan solo el sonido del remo rompiendo sobre el agua.

Hannibal aún conservaba su sonrisa mientras miraba las calles a los costados del canal, mirándome de vez en cuando.

-Will, ¿Te gustaría hablar?- Preguntó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Por ahora no.

-Bien, esperaré entonces.

Con incomodidad el gondolero preguntó.- _Vuole fermare da qualche parte vicino al fiume?_

- _Se, sul Rio dei Barcaroli._

                                                                                                                                            ***

Ya era muy entrada la noche cuando la góndola se detuvo en una desolada calle llamada Frezzaria. Hacía frío aun cuando ya habíamos entrado en la estación de verano.

- _Grazie_.- Le pagó al muchacho con una mirada gélida quien tan pronto obtuvo el dinero se fue apresuradamente devuelta al Gran Canal.

Ha-hace frío.- Frote mis manos entre sí intentando entrar en calor.

-Ven.- Estiró una mano hacía mí. Yo lo tomé inmediatamente y halándome hacia si me abrazó por los hombros sintiendo su calor.

-Gracias.- Murmuré sobre su pecho.

-No hay de qué, Will.- Me volvió a besar aunque esta vez sobre la cabeza con ternura.

-Tengo una pregunta.- mi voz sonó atropellada a causa de la presión sobre su pecho a fin de calentarme.

-Dila.- Caminamos mientras no dejaba de abrazarme.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Porque estaba celoso.- Tan sincero como siempre.

-¿Del gondolero?- Le sonreí juguetonamente.

-Te estaba coqueteando. No podía dejar seguir sus insinuaciones. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestó que interviniera?

-No me molestó, me pareció fuera de lugar, eso es todo.

-¿Fuera de lugar?- Paró de caminar y sin esperarlo me agarró de ambos lados de la cara.- El único que puede mirarte así soy yo.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sentí la necesidad de intentar apartarme de él.

-M-me éstas asustando, Hannibal.

-Dilo.

-¿Q-qué co-cosa?- Sus ojos no paraban de mirarme con un deseo demencial.

-Dime que eres mío.- susurró sobre mi oído mientras clavaba sus uñas en mis caderas. Lamiendo mi cuello le dio un mordisco volviendo a subir a la altura de mi clavícula repartiendo mordidas sobre esta.- Dilo.

S-ss-soy tuyo.- Jadee ansiando su beso.

Buen chico.- Habló sobre mis labios y dejando de torturarme me besó ferozmente volviendo a morder mi labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar lamiendo la sangre.

Me arrinconó en contra de la pared y su pecho colocando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza agarrándolos con una mano mientras que la otra subía lentamente por mi torso pellizcando mis pezones.

-A-alguien puede vernos.- Sentía mi cara arder a causa del deseo.

-Nadie suele estar por aquí a estas horas.- Repartía besos y mordidas mientras bajaba por mi cuello.

Libere su agarre como pude y aleje sus manos de mí.- D-deberíamos volver al hotel, podemos co-continuar ahí.

-Si insistes.- apartó sus labios de mi cuello para situarlos en mi oído.- _Ahí no te podrás escapar_.- susurró con malicia y diversión al sentir mis piernas temblando.- ¿Sabes? Creo que me equivoque, esta es la ocasión que siempre recordare de ti.

Esta será una larga noche.


End file.
